


Lust's special day

by ReikoNatsume



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, I Tried, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Underlust 5th birthday, ecto, soft relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume
Summary: 27th of January is when Underlust was created so I decided to write something for it. I hope it's not as bad as my brain tells me it is ;)
Relationships: Lust/Sans/Red/Blue/Horror/Wine, Poly relationship - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Lust's special day

Lust was tired , he had a tiring day at work and craved nothing more than to come home to his lovers and cuddle with them on the couch or in their gigantic bed. And yet when  he came home  any and all thought s of rest left his head, his magic gathering in his pelvis , lighting it up  in  a bright  purple.

His lovers, Red, Sans, Blue, Black and Horror were all  dressed in lingerie that fit their summoned  ecto bodies . 

Sans  had white lingerie with  many  ribbons hugging his chubby, dark blue  ecto.

Blue had navy  one with lace, showing off breasts of his light blue  ecto .

Red had black  lingerie that was more lace than material covering his red body.

Wine had his red  ecto dressed up in black and gold lace.

Horror had his red and blue  ecto encased in more covering, black and white lingerie.

Lust dropped his bag and let his  ecto fill out, “Oh, sweeties! What’s the occasion?”

Wine rolled his eyes while others chuckled as Blue came to lust and tugged him more into  their home, “Can’t believe you actually forgot... It’s your birthday today and we are going to spoil you rotten!” Blue exclaimed as  Lust was sat at the table set for a romantic dinner.

Lust blushed as before sitting down all his lovers kissed him deeply , muttering wishes against his mouth. His head fuzzy from the kisses, Lust didn’t notice  Wine tying his hands to a chair. When he did notice Wine only pet his cheek gently, “Blue said we are going to spoil you, that means you don’t ha ve to do anything at all by yourself. ”

Lust smiled touched and felt a purr pick up in his chest as his lovers took turns to feed him little morsels made with loving intent by Horror for sure , although he can feel Sans’ intent in the little quiches, Red’s  in the meat and Blue’s and Wine’s in the desserts. 

By the time he and everyone else ate the delicious spread  Lust was feeling  full but not yet sated.

After all, there were five more meals waiting for him.

The moment he was untied by Red he  wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Red huffed amused and picked him up carrying him in the familiar direction of the bedroom . When Lust felt the softness of the  bed under him , he let out a soft sigh into Red’s mouth.  He felt the bed dip several times and the  clunk of things moving in their special box which made Lust grin.

In the corner of his eye , he noticed Wine approaching with  handcuffs  and he prepared his wrists, accepting the snugly restraints. When a blindfold was held up, he shook his head, “How could I resign~ from such a meal~ for my eyes . ” Wine smirked at that and put it down.

“Don’t worry, soon you won’t see anything either way.” He said licking his teeth sensually, the sultry to ne causing Lust to gulp in anticipation.

He was happy that today he wore his cheap clothes for work because Horror approached him and simply tore them down from his body, causing Lust’s core to tighten and his cock to twitch, as  always , he had both summoned, never able to settle for one, and with so many loving partners he never was unsat i s f i ed.

Speaking of one of his sinful angels. 

Blue crawled his way  to Lust of the bed and kissed him  deeply. Their tongues tangled languidly as Blue  took off Lust’s pants, freeing his erection and showing his already leaking cunt. B lue hummed into the kiss as he let his fingers  explore Lust’s pussy with soft squishing sound . 

“ Mhmm , baby , please. ” Lust whined with a breathy voice. Blue smirked and  lined himself up, plunging inside quickly. Lust let out a loud keen when  Blue immediately started a quick pace , rolling his hips  expertly.

The other four were watching contently waiting for their turn, which they decided earlier to show their lover the best possible time.

Lust already wired up since coming into the house quickly reached his peak and came  with a long moan .

Blue was giving him soft kisses all over his body until he was pushed away by  chuckling Sans, “Don’t hog him Bluebell, we all want to show our affection to our dear Lusty.”

Blue pouted but then kissed Sans and moved aside to let Sans straddle Lust’s  waist and line himself up with Lust’s shaft. He slipped onto it with a satisfied groan, returned by  Lust. The cuffed skeleton tried to arch his hips up , but Sans held him down, “Heh, nope dearie . Today you get to be the lazy one in bedroom. ” He teased rising and dropping himself on Lust’s dick in quick  succession, repeating the motion in an easy rhythm that made Lust’s thighs twitch as he restrained himsel f from thrusting up into Sans ’ tight heat .

Lust was letting out soft grunts ,  as Sans squeezed around him  rhythmically . He was about to ask his lover to go faster when Wine appeared in his field  of vision with a knowing smirk and kissed Lust essentially taking away his  possibility of asking for more and, oh, it was Lust’s devilish lover all in plain sight . Lust groaned into the kiss as Wine  nipped his  tongue and swallowed any needy whines leaving Lust’s mouth as Sans continued his lazy tempo. 

The slow torture led to Lust  coming hard into Sans’ pussy, with a lengthy moan. Wine backed off, letting Sans get his share of kisses before he moved aside, or more like, was  laid be side Lust  by Horror to doze off while still watching contently. 

Wine meanwhile took his place between Lust’s legs with a smirk  and plunged inside immediately setting a harsh pace, complete opposite of Sans.  He threw Lust’s legs onto his shoulders, thrusting at a completely different angle that made L ust see stars and scream out in pleasure. Wine didn’t let up until Lust came two times. Lust’s stomach slowly getting drenched in  magic .

When Wine came , he kissed Lust tenderly and made place for Horror who licked his teeth , “ Such a tasty little treat. ” He rumbled and kissed Lust’s thigh,  h is breath brushing against  Lust’s mound. 

Horror let his tongue out and licked a long s tripe  making Lust whine needily, his muscles squeezing in anticipation.  Horror chuckled with a husky voice and dove in eating Lust out in earnest, humming at the taste of several of his lovers on his tongue . Horror let his  sharp canines brush agains t Lust’s clit, making him moan and whine for more which Horror happily gave , eating up everything with a content rumble coming from his chest. 

Slowly he brought Lust to another peak, Lust’s stomach now a right mess of magic . Horror kissed Lust’s thigh aga in and made space for the last skeleton.

Red first kissed Lust, their tongues tangling languidly. He then  started planting kisses down  his neck, sternum to then come to his belly and start licking at the magic , cleaning the  ecto from magic. 

Lust purred at the attention only for his breath to hitch as R ed closed his mouth  around his sensitive dick and sucked strongly. Lust moaned loudly  and quickly came, his eyes filling with tears from how sensitive his body became.

Lust blinked  slowly as his head cleared. He found himself in Horror ’s arm being carried to the bathroom from where he could already feel the wafting smell  of his favorite bath oil. He purred, nuzzling into Horror’s chest , the bigger skeleton  kissed his forehead and passed him to Wine who was already in the bath, next to Red who was holding sleepy Sans as Blue washed him . Horror then slipped into the big bath  and took Lust back as Wine took a loofah and slowly started cleaning  the other.

“ Mhmm , thanks sweeties. That was the best birthday I ever had.” Lust  mumbled sleepily and got a nuzzle on the back of his skull from Horror and kiss on the teeth from Wine.

“That means we will just need to up our ante for the next one.” Wine teased with a smirk making Lust chuckle softly .

“I will be waiting for it.”


End file.
